Negative-pressure wound therapy (NPWT) is a therapeutic technique wherein a vacuum dressing is applied to a wound to promote and enhance healing. NPWT involves the controlled application of sub-atmospheric pressure to an airspace over a wound using a sealed wound dressing connected to a vacuum pump. The sub-atmospheric pressure (also referred to herein as “negative pressure”) draws fluid out of the wound and increases blood flow to the area. The vacuum may be applied continuously or intermittently, depending on the type of wound being treated and the clinical objectives. Dressings used in NPWT include gauze and open-cell foam dressings sealed with a suction dome that contains the vacuum at the wound site. Most NPWT devices provide for intermittent removal of fluid drained from the wound bed.
In most NPWT systems, a non-adherent dressing film covers the wound, a second dressing or filler material is fitted to the contours of the wound, and a suction dome or transparent film is applied to seal the airspace over the wound. One end of a vacuum tube is connected to an opening in the suction dome or film and the other end of the vacuum tube is connected to a canister and a vacuum pump. Excess fluid is removed from the wound through the vacuum tube to enhance circulation, create a moist healing environment, and reduce edema.
Typically, an NPWT device is prescribed by healthcare professionals for ongoing treatment of a patient's wound after the patient has been discharged from a hospital. After the patient is discharged, it becomes more difficult for healthcare providers to confirm that the NPWT device is functioning properly and that the patient is using the device in a proper manner. Generally, frequent in-home visits by healthcare providers are needed to check the progress of wound healing and confirm proper operation and use of the NPWT device.
The cost of NPWT devices is typically covered by Medicare or other healthcare insurance. In the Medicare domain, use of an NPWT device within a hospital is covered by Medicare Part A. Once a patient is discharged from the hospital, the cost of the NPWT device may be reimbursed under Medicare Part B. Keeping up with the Medicare Part A to Part B transition and ensuring that costs are reimbursed under the proper Medicare regime can be an onerous task for healthcare administrators.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for remotely monitoring the location and operational status of a NWPT device, for remotely controlling its operation, for remotely confirming that the device is being used properly to provide the needed therapy, and for updating insurance reimbursement conditions.